This invention relates generally to an arrangement for the steam treatment of printed fabrics in order to develop and fasten dyes applied on said printed fabrics during the printing process.
This invention relates particularly to an arrangement for selectively carrying out the steam treatment either with saturated or with overheated steam on printed fabrics, depending upon the particular requirements required in the different treatment cases. These steam treatments, as is well known in the art, may be carried out in the case of fully saturated steam, at atmospheric pressure and at temperatures at condensation limits, on the order of 97.degree. -99.degree.C. In the case of fully overheated steam, the operational temperatures are higher and range up to temperature ranges of 180.degree. and still higher temperatures. The higher temperatures require intermediate needs and other conditions may be encountered. The invention gives a user the option of steam treatments and provides maximum selectivity as required.